Nowaki le démon
by Arum
Summary: TRADUCTION. On ne le dirait pas, on ne le penserait pas, mais Nowaki est un véritable démon. Et ce sont Miyagi You et Akihiko Usami qui en font les frais.


Bonjour, c'est re-moi. Cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas une song-fic que je poste, mais la traduction d'une fic en espagnol (mexicain) que j'ai trouvé sur le site. Biensur, ici seul la traduction est de moi. La fic originale est de **Aishiteru-sama**, qui a eu la bonté de me laisser traduire sa fic, et les personnages sont de Shungiku Nakamura, pour ne pas changer.  
>J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire autant qu'elle m'a plu<br>Aishiteru-sama, ojalá este traducción te gustaría. Intentaba guardar tu estilo, pero, si no te gusta algo, dímelo.

*Junjou Romantica*

Nowaki était un démon. Un DE-MON. Sans erreur et comme ça se lit dans tout les sens du terme.

Qui l'aurait dit ? Etant donné une telle expression de calme, un ton si doux, des actions si nobles … et ce regard si rêveur et enchanteur.

C'est qu'il sait bien le cacher, cet enfoiré … Enfin, c'est du moins ce que pensaient Miyagi You et Akihiko Usami, qui avaient été les uniques personnes qui avaient pu voir sa véritable nature.

…

Ou mieux dit : les seuls à qui Kusama a laissé voir sa vraie nature.

Cette facette terrifiante où il niait tout expression sur son visage … quand il se redressait totalement (laissant voir son intimidant 1m90), quand il montrait son visage bien fait (celle dans laquelle se distinguait quelques muscles qui, tendus, pouvaient ECRASER des hommes murs … comme eux), quand il serrait discrètement les poings (qui ne demandaient qu'a être écrasés contre leurs figures) et, finalement, quand un éclat menaçant se distinguait dans ses pupilles froides.

Mais pourquoi seulement eux ? Ils n'avaient rien de particulier, non ? ou si ? Ils ne l'avaient jamais frappé, agressé ou manqué de respect … Allez ! Ils n'avaient même jamais pensé à lui parlé de lui taper amicalement le dos !

Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi Kusama les haïssait autant ? Pourquoi les observait-il d'un regard froid, moqueur et calculateur ? Pourquoi leur susurrait-il leurs noms avec tant de malice et de menaces ? Pourquoi les intimidait-il avec ce sourire de_ « un__jour,__je__te__tuerais » _?

C'est en tout cas ce qu'essayait d'analyser You et Akihiko, qui s'était rencontré au travail de leur ami commun.

Usami connaissait déjà Miyagi des quelques visites qu'il faisait de temps en temps, … visites qui, en général, était réduites à surveiller un peu Misaki (pour certains accident qui impliquait certains livres, Suzuki-san et un pot de yaourt)

Miyagi n'avait pas un caractère compliqué et, pour faire la conversation avec l'écrivain renommé, il lui commentait certains points qu'il n'avait pas compris dans ses romans ou qu'il trouvait intéressants. Usami discutait avec assez de facilité (quelque chose de très rare) et avait finis par devenir amis … même si on pouvait dire que l'un comprenait les bizarreries de l'autre (« lesœufsjaunessonttellementgéniaux ! ») et ses remarques sans sens (« Wouah !Sionétaitdesours … onseprendraittousdanslesbras ! – Mais … tuasvraimentraison,Miyagi-sensei ! »)

…

…

Ainsi, ce soir-là, alors qu'ils attendaient que le Démon Kamijou finissait ses cours (pour aller boire un verre ensemble), la discussion les amena sur ce sujet à controverse : « _le démon__Nowaki_ »

-« Mais pourquoi il est … »- demanda You à haute voix

-« Je ne sais pas … » - soupira-t-il – « Mais c'est … »

-« Terrifiant … »

C'était l'adjectif adéquat

-« Vous avez déjà discuté avec lui, Usami-sensei ? »

-« Non – Akihiko regarda le plafond avec intérêt – Ce n'est pas non plus comme s'il me laissait faire »

-« Je comprends » – Le professeur sourit avec résignation – « Chaque fois que je m'approche de lui pour lui dire '' bonjour '', il me regarde comme … comme s'il voudrait me tuer ... »

-« Comme si notre seule présence lui disait quelque chose comme « '' _Il__faut__que__tu__les__manges__et__que__tu__recraches__leur__restes__quelque__part_'' »

-« Je pense que vous avez raison, Usami-san »

-« Eh bien dans ce cas, je suis désolé d'avoir raison »

…

…

-« Mais … »

On pouvait dire qu'il n'était comma ça avec personned'autre ! Pas même avec ces inconnus qui ont une tête de pédophiles compulsifs ! Ni avec le petit vieux qui essaye de lui vendre un livre pendant qu'il sort discrètement le portefeuille du plus jeune de son sac ! Ni avec la fille de joie qui prétends l'alléger de son travail ! Ni avec un des étudiants d'Hirok…

…

…

…

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils se virent, ensemble, illuminés par la divinité appelée « le sens commun »

-« A cause d'Hiroki … » - dirent-ils en même temps

DRING, DRING, DRING

Le telephone sonna

-« Bonsoir ? » – demanda Miyagi

-« C'est … Bonsoir ! » – Répondit-on à l'autre bout du fil …

… mais c'était …

-« Ah, Nowaki-kun ! Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas parlé » – Il regarda l'écrivain avec une certaine complicité –« Comment vas-tu ? » – il mit le haut-parleur

-« Assez bien » – Répondit-il aimablement – « Hiro-san n'est pas là ? »

Le ton utilisé pour prononcer le nom avait été … très menaçant

-« Ugh ! » – Les deux hommes déglutirent avec difficulté

-« Miyagi-san ? »

-« I-Il n'est pas là ! Hahaha » – il rit stupidement – « On dirait que son cours l'a un peu retardé » – il remarqua qu'Usami aussi était un peu … contrarié – « Tu veux que je lui laisse un message ? »

-« Non, c'est bon » – Ils ne le voyaient pas, mais ils pouvaient être surs qu'il était en train de sourire malicieusement – « Je viendrai aujourd'hui, je suis à quelques pas de l'université. »

-« Oh, je crois que tu ne devrais pas » – Répondit Akihiko sans penser

-« Usami-san ? » – Il semblait un peu déconcerté –« Pourquoi ? »

-« Parce qu'on va aller boire un verre » – continua-t-il, ignorant les grimaces désespérées de You – « Miyagi-sensei, Hiroki et moi nous sommes mis d'accord depuis la semaine dernière » – Il soupira – « Je crois que tu ne devrais pas venir, sachant qu'Hiroki sort avec nous. »

Le romancier lut clairement sur les lèvres du professeur « -_Tu__ne__devais__rien__lui__dire_ »

-« Oh … je n'étais pas au courant »

-« B-B-Bien ! Je suppose que ça ne change rien ! » –se pressa-t-il à répondre –« Je suis vraiment désolé, Nowaki-san ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, on te rendra Kamijou bientôt »

-« Oui, bien sur » – revint intervenir Usagi-san – « Il rentrera demain … Il va surement dormir chez Miyagi-sensei ! »

-« Pourquoi chez moi ? » – Il ne voulait pas prendre la bombe.

-« Parce que Misaki à peur de lui et je n'ai pas envie qu'il lui fasse faire des cauchemars »

-« Ummh … ça se tient » – il continua la discussion, sachant pertinemment que c'était à moitié perdu – « Shinobu-chin est parti en vacances avec sa famille, donc il n'y a pas de problème pour moi »

-« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire ! » – entendirent-ils Kusama répondre – « Je viendrais le chercher ! »

-« Mais puisqu'on te dit qu'on va boire ensemble ! » – répondirent-ils en même temps

-« Mais qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de dire ? »

-« K-Kamijou ! »

-« Salut, Hiroki » – grâce à ses réflexes rapides, Akihiko raccrocha avant que la situation n'empire – « Tu en as mis du temps pour ton cours, il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

-« Rien » – pesta-t-il. Il ferma la porte du bureau – « Un étudiant stupide m'a demandé quelque chose qui n'a aucun sens » – il se rapprocha – « De quoi vous étiez en train de parlez ? On vous entendait depuis le couloir »

-« Ah, ça ! » – intervint Miyagi – « Usami-san et moi essayions de répondre à un sondage téléphonique : il nous a demandé quel était le nom du seiyuu d'un personnage de manga »

-« Mmm » – il fronça les sourcils –« Ces types n'ont rien de mieux à faire » – il soupira – « Bien, laissez-moi le temps de ranger mes affaires et on y va »

-« OK »

Pendant que Kamijou rassemblait ses livres, les deux autres échangèrent un regard de soulagement : Ils avaient coupé la conversation à temps Nowaki avait compris qu'il ne devrait pas venir chercher Hiroki et ce dernier ne se doutait de rien quant à l'appel

-« Je suis prêt » – Il finit d'ajuster sa veste

-« D'accord » – Lui avait déjà rangé ses affaires, il ne lui manquait plus que sa veste noire

-« Ce sera intéressant » – Usagi-san était déjà venu prêt, alors il ne fit que se lever

Le châtain ouvrit la porte

-« Bonjour Hiro-san ! »

…

…

…

… merde …

-« Nowaki ? » – s'exclama-t-il, un peu rouge – « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

-« Je suis venu te cherche »r – Il avait un sourire si … si enchanteur. Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'Hiroki ne se soit jamais rendu compte de sa nature démoniaque – « J'ai fini le travail un peu plus tôt … et j'ai pensé que c'était une bonne idée de venir te chercher »

You et Akihiko espérait désespérément une réponse du châtain : il était le seul qui pouvait les sauver de la colère du démon

-« Impossible ! » – déclara-t-il fermement, une main sur la hanche – « Aujourd'hui, je sors avec Akihiko et Miyagi-sensei, je ne te l'ai pas dit ? »

-« Non »

-« Sérieusement ? »

-« Si tu l'avais dit, je m'en serais obligatoirement souvenu » – il étira un peu plus son sourire – « Je retiens toujours clairement tout ce qui a à voir avec Hiro-san ! »

Encore une fois à utiliser son tour, à faire le beau ! Le pire, c'est que leur ami se fait toujours avoir avec ça

-« N-Ne dit pas de bêtises ! » – il détourna le regard – « Et si je ne t'ai pas prévenu avant, alors maintenant tu le sais » – Il continuait à froncer les sourcils. Mais son visage était si rouge ! –« Je reviendrais tard, alors tu peux rentrer et ne m'attends pas pour dormir »

-« Eh ! Et moi qui voulais être avec Hiro-san »

Il était à nouveau là … Il était à nouveau là son regard terrifiant, froid et calculateur ! Et il était dirigé droit vers les deux hommes !

-Usami-san, Miyagi-san – Gloups! Non! Ils n'avaient rien fait! - « Vous avez vraiment envie de sortir avec Hiro-san, non ? »

Il disait clairement « _Dites__quelque__chose__pour__annuler__la__sortie,__et__qu__'__Hiroki__rentre__à__la__maison__avec__moi,__connards__d__'__abrutis__de__mes__deux _ »

-« C-C'est ça … Hiroki ! » – se rendit You – « Ce ne serai pas mieux que tu rentre chez toi »

-« Hein ? » – ça l'avait prit par surprise

- « Oui, pourquoi tu ne ferais pas ça ? » - Appuya Usami, digne compagnon de mésaventure – « On voit que Nowaki à fait l'effort de terminer son travail plus tôt pour venir te voir »

-« Quoi ? » – On aurait pu croire simplement à un conseil venant de Miyagi, mais venant d'Akihiko !

-« C'est exactement comme a dit Usami-san » – continua-t-il – « C'est mieux que tu rentre chez toi avec Nowaki-kun et que vous passiez un moment ensemble, ça vous fera du bien » – il sourit – « Ne t'inquiète pas pour la sortie : on peut la faire un autre jour »

-« Mais ... » – que diable leur est-il arrivé ? – « Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire maintenant ? »

-« J-Je … » - il sourit bêtement – « Je viens de me souvenir qu'il faut que je me connecte sur MSN pour parler avec Shinobu-chin » – la pire des excuses – « Il devient fou si je suis en retard ne serai-ce que de quelques secondes »

-« Et moi, je dois aider Misaki à arranger mes Suzuki's-san » – il le déclara d'une façon tellement naturelle, le chanceux ! – « Si on ne le fait pas aujourd'hui, il mourra surement étouffé par eux demain «

Les deux hommes, à la fin, regardèrent Kusama (qui était légèrement derrière Kamijou) : Il n'affichait aucune expression, s'était entièrement redressé, avait serré les poings et les observait d'un regard si froid, calculateur et menaçant

-« Hahahahahahahahahaha » – commencèrent à rire les deux – « Hahahahahahahahahahahaha »

-« Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? »

-« Bon, on vous laisse » – Ils avancèrent jusqu'à a la sortie, passant juste devant un Nowaki qui souriait malicieusement … Ahhhhhhhh !

Ils se retirèrent donc rapidement

…

…

…

-« Ils … agissaient vraiment bizarrement ! »

-« Je suis vraiment désolé que ton rendez-vous se soit annulé » – Quel hypocrite ! – « Mais maintenant, ça veux dire que tu peux sortir avec moi ! »

-« N-Ne te fais pas de film ! » – il détourna le regard, gêné – « C'est pas comme si je voulais sortir avec toi »

-« Pourtant, c'est ce que tu es en train de faire, non ? »

-« … Tais-toi »

-« Bien ! » – Ils marchèrent ensemble jusqu'à la sortie – « ça te dirai qu'on aille se promener dans le parc ? »

-« C'est pas un peu tard pour ça ? »

-« Mais il est bien plus beau la nuit ! »

-« … comme tu veux »

Ils arrivèrent à la porte principale et sortirent dans le patio … Evidemment, Kusama remarqua deux têtes cachées dans les arbustes : une de cheveux vert foncé et une autre grise-violette

…

…

…

Pendant ce temps là, Miyagi et Usami voyaient le couple s'éloigner

…

…

-« On dirait que … » - dit You – « … que Nowaki-kun nous hait parce que nous sommes les seuls personnes qui, à part lui, peuvent être aussi proche de Kamijou »

-« Nous sommes ses seuls amis » – corrigea-t-il – « Et pour ça … c'est comme si on lui enlevait une partie de lui »

-« Comme si nous étions une concurrence … »

-« … une concurrence pour l'affection d'Hiroki »

-« Il est fou ? »

-« Oui » – assura gravement Usami – « Il est fou de notre ami et à cause de ça, il imagine des choses. »

Ils le regardèrent encore

…

…

…

Kusama s'était arrêté au portail … regardant … les regardant directement ! Comme s'il avait deviné leur cachette

Ils observèrent son léger sourire … sa silhouette redressée … son regard terrifiant !

…

-« Nowaki ! » – Ils entendirent l'appeler – « Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? On y va ! »

-« Oui, Hiro-san ! »

Et ainsi, il finit par s'en aller

…

…

…

-« Il est définitivement … » - Dirent-ils ensemble – « … un véritable démon »

Un démon dans tout les sens du terme

FIN


End file.
